How They Met? (short)
How They Met? is the first Condor vs. Flytrap short. Plot Summary Mr. Condor reveals the story behind his and Flytrap's rivalry. Full Plot After yet another attack on the Conga Andes by Flytrap, Marcelo asks Mr. Condor why they hate each other so much. Condor tells his side of the story, in a series of flashbacks. The flashbacks showed Mr. Condor and Flytrap were best friends from birth and did everything together. Both were outcasts, Flytrap being viewed as a nerd for his intelligence and Mr. Condor (ironically) being extremely poor, and victims of cold-hearted ridicule and social prejudice. One day, Mr. Condor finds a penny at the carnival, his first exposure to money, which he spends on a balloon for Flytrap. Later, they get enough money to buy a burger from Flumbo's Burgers, which, despite having horrible food and literally being located in a dump, is very popular among the local children due to being the only place in town to get a burger. Mr. Flambo, apparently just as shallow and mean at the duo, refuses to serve them, saying that freaks like them are bad for business, and tells them to "wait" at the back of the building. There, they witness Flambo retiring, having made millions from the stand. Flytrap and Mr. Condor decide to go into the burger business themselves and create their own burger, but no one wants to try it. When Flambo's is closed by the local health department, the two open "Condrap Burgers" on his former site, which the children are now forced to eat at, despite it being even worse than Flambo's. Flytrap says that they are now ruling the stomachs of the children, and soon will be ruling their brains. Mr. Condor argues that it should be about satisfying the customers, rather than power. Soon, they get into an argument, and Mr. Condor is ejected into a dump pile and tells Flytrap that he will one day regret this. Flytrap comes in and disagrees with Mr. Condor's story and tells everybody his own version. His story is the same as Mr. Condor's, except that their roles during the fight at the end are reversed, with Mr. Condor wanting to rule the money of the children. Flytrap and Mr. Condor begin arguing about the story until PAM-7 arrives and tells the real story: as she had been a security camera installed by Flytrap at the time and recorded everything. The restaurant initially has no customers, and Moai Guy is the first to try one of their burgers. Upon taking a bite, he smiles, falls to the ground, and a newspaper appears saying he died. Mr. Condor and Flytrap become angry and accuse each other of tainting the patty. They begin fighting over the recipe, eventually tearing it in two, with Flytrap getting the bottom half, which says "...and a pinch of junk." Their friendship is over Flytrap storms out to pursue his own career in food. However, during the struggle, a shelf was knocked down, dumping various ingredients into the patty batter, creating the Leaf Burger recipe, which Condor is left with. The two go their separate ways, each trying to open their own establishment. Mr. Condor's "Leaf Burger" became a success, while Flytrap's Trash Burger is horrible, making him to swear stealing the recipe and taking revenge. After hearing the story, Flytrap and Mr. Condor begin to make up and apologize, until Flytrap takes the manual from his pocket, to Mr. Condor's anger. Mr. Condor starts chasing Flytrap in circles as the short ends. Voice Cast Production Trivia *The short is inspired by Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants episode Friend or Foe.